Les Cascades
by Yillia
Summary: Un One Shot inspiré par le thème des Waterfalls.


Elle regarde au travers du mur. Tous ici le sentent, tous le savent, mais tous l'ont enfoui au fond de leur mémoire, avec le reste de la grande chute. Ils espéraient que l'obscurité occulterait petit à petit ces fragments, que leur mémoire serait épargnée de la même manière que leur yeux.

Le ciel ne se distingue pas du sol. Tout est uni, sombre, à l'infini. Tous le ressentent, tous les savent, cette obscurité n'est pas anodine, et ils n'ont pas choisi d'y rester pour rien. Ils ne se souviennent plus de la raison, mais ils savent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'il ne faut pas bouger, qu'il ne faut pas partir. Ils sont bien, ici, à moitié dans l'ombre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de bouger, ils ne cherchent plus la lumière.

L'atmosphère est incroyablement lourde. Elle est si lourde qu'on peut la sentir en se frayant un chemin entre les eaux. Elle est si lourde, et si basse, qu'en levant un peu les yeux on peut la voir, qu'en se tendant un peu on peut la toucher. L'atmosphère n'est même plus moite, elle n'est même plus humide : elle est liquide. Il fait froid, ici. Si froid.

Elle est immobile, et sa chaleur se transfère doucement vers la pierre sur laquelle elle se tient. Elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, mais la roche lui prend tout. Elle ne pense pas à bouger – non, elle est bien, ici, elle va laisser la roche lui prendre sa chaleur. Peut-être en fera-t-elle un meilleur usage qu'elle ? La roche perd toujours sa chaleur, lavée et vidée sempiternellement par l'eau qui passe, qui gicle, et qui disparait dans le silence presque oppressant des cavernes, seul bruit venant troubler ce silence trop lisse pour être apaisant.

Il pleut toujours ici, et les gouttes ne s'arrêtent jamais de laver le sol, jamais. Elles rebondissent dans un doux crépitement étrange, si particulier. Pendant longtemps, ici, on n'a entendu que le crépitement des gouttes.

Puis des ténèbres a jailli un son ténu, un son de cloche incongru dans la solitude paisible des cavernes. Encore, et encore, la même mélodie s'entendant partout, semblait jaillir des murs. Mais elle n'a pas lâché le regard de l'horizon – les autre non plus n'y ont pas prêté attention. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à des souvenirs déjà oubliés.

Des cloches, et du gong, a jaillit la véritable mélodie. Simple, entêtante, et pourtant si imposante et si majestueuse. Empreinte de nostalgie, de ce goût doux-amer qui nous fait nous retourner pour contempler tristement le passé. Les autres se sont agités, mais la pluie incessante semblait immuable.

Il y a eu une chute dans la mélodie. Elle semblait si jolie, et puis brusquement, le bonheur s'est brisé, comme une petite bulle de savon, comme un cristal si fragile qu'on aurait sortit trop brusquement de son écrin. Les souvenirs, toujours eux. Repoussés dans les tréfonds de l'oubli, ils revenaient à la charge.

Mais ici, les autres étaient traumatisés. Personne ne voulait se rappeler de ça. On avait soufflé la peine, la douleur, la souffrance aux fleurs ; et on les avait laissé apaiser le tourment, on les avait laissé bander le supplice, et graver, graver doucement tout ce qui nous avait détruit, pour que ça sorte, que ça cesse de nous ronger de l'intérieur.

Ici, dans le noir, tout le monde a le regard fixé sur les étoiles. C'est un des rares endroits de l'Underground où l'on peut voir les étoiles. On a le regard dans le passé, dans le passé majestueux, lumineux et si incroyablement pur des étoiles. Elle, elle regarde à travers le mur, en attendant que la pluie cesse pour sortir, et moi je lui prends sa chaleur, car nous avons si bien oublié comment c'était avant, que cela nous semble dans l'ordre des choses.

Il y a des pas. Je pourrais reconnaitre les pas de quiconque s'aventure ici, et je n'ai jamais entendu ces pas là. Les pas s'arrêtent devant moi, me regardent. Il émane de ces pas la même blessure, la même tristesse que tous les habitants de cet endroit. Peut-être est-ce les cavernes qui nous transforment ainsi. Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'on peut y voir les étoiles. Ces pas sont peut-être étrangers, mais ils sentent, ils savent. Il y a un silence, et les pas me tendent leur ombrelle. Le crépitement se déplace, et lentement, une nouvelle mélodie commence, tout aussi chargée de tristesse. Nous savons, et nous ne pourrons jamais oublier.

Les pas le comprennent, et à la pluie se mêle l'eau salée. Les pas s'éloignent, emportant un peu de sérénité, un peu de compréhension, et un peu de nostalgie. Le calme des cascades tend à faire oublier la souffrance, mais elle reste là, derrière les couches d'apathie, derrière les larmes dont le soulagement n'est que temporaire. Nul ne peut échapper à la douleur, et au remords.

Elle ne se détourne pas de son mur, et de l'horizon invisible. Le temps ici s'écoule différemment, ralentit par tout le chagrin et toute la souffrance qu'il transporte, accentué par cette mélodie lourde et entêtante qui jamais ne s'arrête, et toujours, toujours rappelle que notre vie a un prix, que notre paix a un prix. Rien de ce que nous avons fait ne doit être vain, car autrement cela rendrait inutile notre sacrifice, et nous achèverait.

On ne nous dit pas que tout ceci a été vain. On nous montre une porte de sortie. On nous prouve que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, que nous nous sommes mis efficacement à l'abri. Et enfin, on nous ouvre une porte de sortie, on nous tend un rai de lumière ou s'accrocher, s'agripper de toutes nos forces.

La douleur ne pourra pas partir, les séquelles sont immuables et incommensurables. Mais nous pouvons repartir, nous pouvons recommencer à avancer. Nous pouvons sortir de l'ombre, en laissant notre tristesse, notre nostalgie et nos blessures nos plus profondes dans le calme des cascades. Nous laissons aux fleurs le soin de ne jamais oublier nos sacrifices pour que nous puissions continuer à avancer sans être alourdit par leur poids. Elles continueront à murmurer, leur écho se réverbérant sur les murs suintants, cariant et soignant la douleur pour le reste de ce temps qui nous a semblé infini, et dont nous n'étions qu'une parenthèse.

Les autres l'appellent. Lorsqu'elle quitte enfin son trou dans le mur, car la pluie a enfin cessé, elle les regarde enfin. Il y a dans leurs yeux le même éclat que dans les siens, cet éclat qu'on tous ceux qui ont vécu la chute, presque tout ceux de l'Underground. Cette profonde douleur, cette grande cicatrice qui leur barre le regard, qui recèle tous ce qui les a détruits.

Mais les autres, et elle aussi, ils sont plus que ça. La douleur disparaitra, comme les autres, mais le souvenir de la douleur, lui, restera pour toujours. ET c'est sur ces bases plus que solides qu'ils pourront repartir, car la souffrance embellit. Ils repartiront.

Ils partent enfin des cascades, et elle les suit, un autre éclat ayant remplacé l'angoisse et la terreur.

« HoI ! wAi' fUR MeH ! »


End file.
